


Figures In Forests

by Hey_Mooseasaurus_Rawr



Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2161068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hey_Mooseasaurus_Rawr/pseuds/Hey_Mooseasaurus_Rawr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sherlock and Supernatural crossover! Sam and Dean track down a figure that needs to be hunted!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Figures In Forests

"Check this out Sammy!" Dean shouted whilst he was staring at the waitress's arse. Sam quickly walked over to Dean.  
"A girl called Amy was slaughtered at her house a week ago. The same happened to 4 other girls on the same night but they have nothing in common apart from they are all girls!" Dean muttered to Sam. Sam pointed at the address and noticed that it was only 10 miles ahead.

So Dean walked towards the Impala and notices a human-like figure between the trees in a forest.  
Sam stands behind him and asks if Dean is alright. The figure disappeared.  
"Didn't you see it? That son of a bitch just disappeared because you were being noisy, can't you just be quiet for a minute!" Dean shouted with anger and hit the car. Sam was quiet for the rest of the journey and Dean parked up near a random field. 

Dean spotted the same figure he saw in the forest. He got out the Impala to see if he could get a better view. Dean apologised to Sam and points at the figure to show him what he saw at the pub, whilst he gets out of the car. The figure disappeared again, and Dean looks at the trees opposite him to see if he could find the person. It stands quietly behind him with a knife in its hands.  
"Dean! Behind you, shoot him now." Sam exclaimed and Dean quickly turned round and shot it. Grabbing Dean by his leather jacket, he threw him across the floor. 

Sam picked up the gun that Dean dropped on the ground and shot it multiple times until it begged to live.  
"Let me live or watch Dean die!" It said  
mysteriously.  
Sam looked at Dean and he was determined to let him survive.  
The figure pulled out his knife and was about to stab Sam but luckily Sam dodged the knife. Sam punched the figure and he knocked him onto the ground.  
"Who are you and why did you kill all those people?" Sam asked and then looked at Dean for a minute because he was cautious about what the person was going to do next. The figure immediately got up.

He revealed his face by putting his hood down and it was the same face that Sam had seen when he was at London.  
"Moriarty? What are you doing in Minnesota!" Sam questioned him and ran over to Dean because he was still laid on the ground.  
"Dean. Dean? Please don't leave me now!" Sam exclaimed and sat next to him for a while. Fortunately, Dean opened his eyes and laughed. Sam helped  
Dean get up and then they both walked to the car but Dean was a bit slow because he had injured his shoulder. Sam was always next to him to protect him!  
"You really think I'm going to let myself die on the ground? What would they put on my gravestone? Something like 'died because he was thrown across a field'." Dean laughed. 

They both got in the car but Sam and Dean noticed that there was writing on the car window it said 'Sherlock's in danger'. Sam got out the car and started to wipe of the writing with some cloth he found in the car.  
"Do you have this Sherlock's address because I have a feeling he's gonna die"Dean asked, watching his brother clean the car window.  
"Unfortunately, he lives in London. 221B Baker Street." Sam replied and started to think about when he first met Sherlock and John. Sam got back in the car and Dean drove to the nearest airport hoping there isn't going to be any demons on the plane.


End file.
